


Don't look into his Angel Eyes

by LesbeanPride16



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Bottom Gabriel, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other Suggestions would be appreciated, Pining, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends, Top Castiel, Top Sam, oblivious boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbeanPride16/pseuds/LesbeanPride16
Summary: Dean is a rather popular kid in high school. He has pretty much all he needs, his dad might leave a little to be desired, but he has Sammy and friends and that is really all he needs right? Well, than he meets Castiel, a quiet nerdy kid who is new to the school. He needs to be friends with this guy, he doesn't know why. He just does.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Meg Masters, Dean Winchester/Castiel, Destiel, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Sabriel - Relationship, Sam Winchester/Gabriel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester was strolling down the halls of Kansas High School. His best friend, Benny, was walking along right beside him. "So, how was your break?" Dean heard Benny question as he stopped at his locker to raid the contents of it. He might have one of those one dollar pies in here. He hummed as he rummaged through his messy belongings.

"It was alright. Same old, same old. Took care of Sammy, made sure Dad didn't drink himself to death over the summer. You know, all of that fun stuff." He said as he proudly held out his slightly stale pie, to which Benny wrinkled his nose in slight disgust. He shot Dean a look that screamed 'How can you eat that? It's so old.' However, Dean didn't really care all that much, as he started chowing down on his food.

Benny leaned against a locker beside Dean's. Jo's. He best be on his guard as Jo definitely wasn't shy to elbow somebody out of the way with those blades that she calls elbows. Before Dean could mention any of that to Benny, there was an arm thrown around him. "Winchester!" He heard a cheery voice speak in his ear. 

He involuntarily had a smile drawn to his face. "Charlie." He greeted as he turned around and saw the excitable red-haired female. "Well, who else?" She asked with a mock indignant expression.

Dean shrugged halfheartedly as he turned around to look around the halls. With the dim lights, dingy walls, and crowded hallways, it was a miracle that they weren't constantly getting shoved out of the way. But, barely anybody dared to mess with Dean's posse. They knew that he was protective over his friends, and one finger laid on them and Dean was already itching for a fight. 

Suddenly, Dean was shoved in the back as Jo pushed past him. "Oh, little sis is touchy today." He said with a wide smirk as he looked at the angry blonde in front of him. No, they weren't actually related. But Ellen had married Bobby who Dean saw as an uncle of sorts, so he instantly adapted to having Jo be part of the family. Even though they were friends, sometimes it felt like even that was hanging on by a thread. It didn't escape Dean's notice that Charlie beamed when Jo walked up, and it also didn't escape his notice that Jo blushed and looked distinctively embarrassed for a split second before it evaporated like early morning dew.

It was obviously a pretty decent day if Jo didn't even seem to comment on Dean's 'Little Sis'. Usually she has a comeback, but today she seemed to not really care. She did seem extra tired as well. "You okay, Jo?" Benny asked as he moved away from her locker at the glare that she shot him, causing him to almost stumble over his feet to move. She just gave a wordless nod before she set to opening the lock. 

Dean, Charlie, and Benny all exchanged glances. Obviously somebody was going to have to talk to her. Benny instantly put his finger on his nose, and Charlie was close behind him. "Fuckers." He muttered as he approached Jo much like somebody trying to not agitate a coiled rattlesnake. He could almost see her pupils slit. Which almost made him afraid, and also made him almost laugh, as she looked exactly like a she-cat that had hung around their house when Sam was little and he used to cry until Dean would carry him so that he didn't have to walk by the cat. As she was not opposed to using her claws to show her displeasure at their presence.

Benny and Charlie were smart and had abandoned the pair to go and talk to Ash. One of Charlie's nerd friends, however, Dean had to admit that he thought that Ash was pretty awesome. "What's up Jo? Why are you acting like somebody just cornered you?" He asked as he brushed a hand against her arm for a split second, though she looked like she might bite him if he didn't move it. 

"I'm tired. I had to stay up all night to do this fucking math assignment, and that isn't even the worst of it, I then had to stay up to finish an english essay I forgot was due." She rambled, growling slightly at the end. Dean chuckled. "Man, everybody dealt with that last night. At least, I know I did. However, I appear to be able to function on less sleep than you." He said with a pointed look at where she was still trying to remember her locker combination. 

Jo flipped him off. "Fuck you Winchester." She muttered as she gave up and stomped off down the hallway. Shaking his head, he turned around to try to go back to his friends, when he saw a little group clustered around some lockers. Dean glanced at his friends once before he strode off to see what exactly was happening at those lockers. 

It didn't take long for him to push his way through the cluster of people, and then he saw what was really happening. A thin black-haired boy was hunkered down towards what must have been his locker. Dean was frozen to the spot for a moment as he saw the defiant look in his eyes, even though it looked as if he was already bleeding from a cut lip. 

Azazel stood over him, sneering down at him. Azazel was one of the biggest bullies in the school, and most of his victims would cower when they saw him, but this boy was different. He stumbled back to his feet and glared defiance at him. A spark of admiration lit itself in Dean's chest as he pushed closer to the front of the crowd. Just as Azazel was winding his fist up for another punch, Dean stepped in between them, grabbing Azazel's wrist. For a moment, he saw the widening of eyes in his face before he growled.

"Winchester, I'm not picking on one of your stupid friends, so why don't you just leave me to my business?" He sneered. "You always were quite the pest. You believe you are so righteous. Huh, no wonder Mommy Dearest would rather burn to death than stay with you and your piece of shit family. Daddy's getting closer and closer to his deathbed too, isn't he? I mean, obviously he doesn't want to be stuck with a bunch of dead weights either." A wide smirk plastered itself onto his face.

There was a thud and Dean felt his inner monster roar in satisfaction at the feeling of blood spattering across his knuckles. A swift knee in the stomach and a kick to the legs brought Azazel to his knees. A foot pressed into his back and he was face down on the floor. Dean crouched down beside him. "I wouldn't talk about things you don't know anything about, or I will just have to keep on reminding you what a vermin you are." He growled into his ear before he stood up and stalked off, leaving behind all of the shocked students.

He almost made his way out when he heard a shout. "Dean Winchester! Principal's Office right now!" His history teacher Naomi snapped at him as she was helping Azazel back to his feet. Dean groaned as he turned around. He noticed that his friend's attention had been attracted and they all looked like they were about to say something, but he just waved them off. Either way, he is going to get blamed, so might as well not waste their breath on him. 

Walking down the dimly lit hallway, he grimaced at the blood on his knuckles, a bit of it splattered on his shirt. "Laundromat's on the way home, anyways." He said with a small shrug. He couldn't have any evidence of a fight left over or there would be a worse beating waiting for him at home. Luckily, the school quit trying to contact John about all of his fights, as even they realized he had checked out and wasn't going to do anything. 

He saw Crowley's office looming in front of him. "Alright, showtime." He muttered to himself as he stepped through the door, instantly spotting the man in a crisp black suit sitting all pristine behind his desk with his fingers interlaced in front of him. 

"Ah, Dean Winchester. Couldn't even last a day without getting in trouble?" He asked with what almost looked like a satisfied smirk, as if he was pleased that Dean was sometimes rash with his decision making and that tended to get him in trouble more often than he would like to admit. "Yes, sir." Dean managed to say through clenched teeth.

"Why, this is very disappointing. We can't afford that kind of behavior at our fine establishment." He said as he stood up and rounded the desk. His expression said that he was not at all disappointed. He looked downright gleeful to see Dean in his office. "I will have to punish you, as you know, for your behavior. Can't have other kids taking up your example." When he paused and waited for Dean to respond, Dean just gave a very curt nod as he knew was expected of him at that moment. 

"Good. You will have detention for two weeks after class. I will leave you to tell your father about this. It doesn't necessarily matter if he knows or not, as we both know he isn't going to do anything about it." He said with a cold smirk at Dean. Gritting his teeth Dean managed to force out, "Can I go then?" He asked impatiently. 

Crowley sighed, looking a little disappointed that his little game was ending early. "Go ahead. Don't want you to be late to class." He called after Dean's back, still smiling. 

As Dean got back outside and headed to his locker, his friends caught up with him. "What's the damage?" Jo asked, seemingly having gotten over her own bout of grumpiness. "Two week detention." He muttered as he opened up his locker and tried to find his Biology book. 

"Why did you even bother to jump in? You didn't know that kid." Benny said as he glanced over at Dean curiously. Dean did a half-shrug. "He didn't look like his usual kind of victim. He actually looked like he was challenging him. It was admirable. I wanted to help him out." He said simply as he closed his locker. "Come on. We have class." 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean couldn't seem to find that strange new kid all day, and once school was over, he couldn't linger around to check for him after school as he had to rush to get to his shift at the gas station, Lucky's. "If Dad could hold down a job, then I wouldn't have to work so much." He muttered to himself as he thrummed his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the radio. As he pulled into the parking lot of the gas station, he barely waited for Baby to stop before he hopped out, grabbing his smock from the backseat.

He pulled the blue smock over his head as he rushed through the employee's entrance and made his way to the front. He was slightly out of breath when he stopped at the counter, but he had enough time to let Alex off of her shift. "Took you long enough." Alex teased before slipping to the back. Dean sighed as he pulled one of the many magazines kept behind the counter for the employee's entertainment while they waited. The gas station was pretty much a piece of shit. It was rundown, the cash register was starting to rust, the fluorescent lightbulbs were constantly flickering, or not even working casting the whole dump into shadow. Honestly, if Dean wasn't desperate for the money, he never would have even considered the job. But of course, he had to take it. There was no other choice if he wanted to keep food on the table for Sammy.

Of course, that meant he didn't do too great in school and he returned home exhausted every day, but that was all well worth it for the smile on Sam's face whenever Dean could afford to get him little treats. Dean sighed as he rested his head on the heel of his hand. His eyelids had started to droop and he was wondering if anybody would notice if he just took a short nap when the bell rang. He glanced up to see Meg striding into the door. Dean groaned softly. He really did not have the energy to deal with Meg today of all people.

Meg walked through the aisles, Dean's eyes following her closely as she moved. She winked as she walked up to the counter. "Liked what you saw Winchester?" she asked with a flirtatious smirk. Dean rolled his eyes. "I was making sure you didn't steal, you seem like the type." He said as he grabbed her handful of snacks from her and started ringing them up. 

Meg scowled at his comment before she smiled. "Be a doll and give me some cigarettes too, if you wouldn't mind." She batted her eyelashes at Dean as she said this. Once again, it was his turn to roll his eyes. "Your fake ID isn't going to work, I know how old you are, Masters." He said as he shoved it back at her. "Total is 11.07." He drawled out. She huffed as she shoved the money at him and turned around. As she was pushing her way out the door, Dean saw her pause and eye the next person walking in appreciatively before she walked over to her car where the rest of her cronies were waiting. 

Dean glanced over as the bell chimed again. He paused for a moment as he noticed the boy from earlier walking in. His shoulders tensed when he saw Dean and he turned and walked down an aisle where he was blocked from Dean's immediate view. Luckily, even if this was a crappy gas station, Dean could always look at the security cameras. He watched as the new kid looked at the selection of snack foods thoughtfully before grabbing several packets of some fake ass noodles. 

He paused for a second longer before grabbing a small pack of Dum-Dums before approaching the counter. His shoulders were still tensed and he looked at Dean thoughtfully for a moment. Dean forced himself to not awkwardly squirm underneath the bluest eyes he had ever seen on any human before. He started to reach for the packets of noodles when he got frozen in his tracks by a quiet murmur from Angel Eyes. "Excuse me?" He asked as he wondered if, like many students that went to Lawrence High, he was going to try to trick Dean into giving him some cigarettes. 

The boy cleared his throat. "I said Thank you. Me and my siblings just moved here and I didn't expect to have to protect myself from attacks on the first day. I appreciated you stepping in." He said with a small, shy smile. 

Dean chuckled softly at how awkward this boy seemed. "You're welcome. Azazel is an asshole anyways. Any chance I get to fight with him, I am glad for." A smile curved his lips as he finished and the boy seemed to return it gratefully. "How many siblings do you have?" He questioned as he realized that they had just been staring at each other for about a minute.

"I have four. Five if you are counting me." He said with a small frown. "We haven't managed to unpack yet, so I was assigned a grocery store run." At that, Cas looked around as if he was guessing exactly what Dean was about to say. "Lucky's isn't much of a grocery store. Hell, it's not even that great of a gas station." 

Cas laughed, and Dean could almost swear he was about to keel over at the sound. It was deep and rich, and sounding odd, but right at the same time coming out of his mouth. "I'm Castiel." He offered to Dean, which made him smile that this wasn't just a random back and forth between customer and cashier, but Cas actually seemed to want to possibly carry this on outside of Lucky's too. "Dean." He said as he offered his hand to the boy. Cas looked at it curiously before he slowly reached out and shook it.

"Also, let me help you out with this." Dean said as he slipped out from behind the counter, walking to the aisles that Cas had been perusing. He grabbed a couple of items like milk, eggs, and a couple of things actually worthwhile. He grabbed some cereal, and also a bigger package of the Dum-Dums. He walked back to the front and proudly displayed his haul to Cas. 

Cas looked between the pile of stuff on the counter and back up at Dean. "I don't have enough money for all of that." He said as he started to offer his small haul of items from earlier again to Dean. He shook his head. "If you have four siblings, you're going to need this much. I only have Sammy and he eats about this much in a couple of days." He said with a small smile, at Cas' frown and gapped mouth as he was about to object once more, Dean said, "I'll pay for it. You've already had a rough day. You might as well be able to have some food in your stomach as well." 

Cas opened his mouth once more but Dean had already grabbed the money out of his wallet and shoved it into the cash register. He grinned at him as he bagged it and handed it to him. "Have a nice day. Come again soon." He said with his cheesiest customer service smile. Cas grinned back at him, chuckling softly before he grabbed the bags, muttering another small 'Thank you' before he left. 

Fuck. Dean shouldn't have done that. He didn't have much money, and he kind of needed the money that he had, but he couldn't help it. He had wanted to make Cas' day better. Nobody should have to go through that and then have to practically starve. He sighed as he grabbed the magazine again and once again started looking through it. There was a chime, and he didn't bother looking up and then a body flung itself onto him. Dean gasped in surprise before he laughed. "Sammy, god, how are you so tall already?" He asked as he looked at his little brother, who beamed at him happily. 

"Because I have superior genes." He said with a smile and a small laugh, though they both knew the reason Sam was always growing more than Dean, but that was a subject that neither boy ever dared to talk about. Dean chuckled. "I guess you do. How was school?" He asked as he leaned against the counter. 

"I met some new kid. His name's Gabriel. He asked if he could have my cookie. I know you packed it for me, but I didn't really need it, so I said he could have it." Sam said with a small glance at Dean, hoping his brother wouldn't be mad, but as Dean still looked as happy to see his brother as usual, he continued on with his story. "And then I couldn't shake him for the rest of the day. Not that I really wanted to, he's kind of funny." 

Dean chuckled. "Sounds like you picked yourself up a stray." He said with a small smile. He was glad that Sammy was making friends. He doesn't know who wouldn't want to be Sam's friend though, he was amazing. Dean couldn't be more proud of him. 

Sam nodded. "Um, I thought maybe he could hang out with me tomorrow after school...?" He asked with full on puppy dog eyes. Dean rolled his eyes, but nodded. "Sure. I probably made enough that we can go see a movie." He said with a small grin. He knows it would be tight, but seeing Sam's wide beaming smile was enough to make him decide that that didn't really matter. He would just have to pick up some more shifts. 

For the rest of Dean's shift, Sam sat behind the counter doing homework, occasionally getting help from Dean, though Dean knew he only did that to make Dean feel less bored whenever there was a lull in work. Honestly, Dean appreciated it how Sam would pretend to be stumped by a question that Dean knew he could solve in his sleep. It made Dean feel warm inside when he realized what he was doing, but still played along with it. For both of their sakes. 


End file.
